Fulfillment
by xXaussie609dancerXx
Summary: Set after at the end of the tv show. Al, near death, awakened. Ed, knowing what he has to do, must choose between a free life and one bound to duty. On comes the edXwinry goodness
1. Chapter 1

Fulfillment

A.N.: EDITED!! In hopes to get some more readers, this chapter has been edited to have more paragraphs, as requested.

Okay, this is my first chapter story, so be gentle…. Been thinking about what would happen next after the series, and this is what I've got so far…

I'm getting some help from my friend Sihaya with some ideas, and she'll probably have some actual writing in later chapters, so don't be alarmed by sudden changes in style.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it, or Hughes would be alive in the ending kicking everyone's ass

* * *

Chapter One:

It's almost sunset and Ed Elric is sitting outside a door, looking down at the floor. It's been three days after Ed and Al found the Philosopher's stone and Al was turned back into human, while Ed got his arm and leg back. Although Al has yet to awaken from his transformation Ed has been very concerned about his brother's recovery, sits waiting impatiently to see him for the first time.

'Damn, when can I see him?' Ed thought as he began to stare at the clock, all of a sudden from out of the sunlight heard footsteps begin to approach him.

Ed squinted his eyes as he saw a tall, dark figure begin to get bigger as it came closer toward him, then he blinked as Colonel Mustang walked in front of him. He began to stand as Mustang put his hand up to stop him.

"There's no need to salute me, Ed," Mustang said as Ed sat down again.

"So why are you here?" Ed asked in a sharp tone, as he looked at Mustang's appearance, he was in uniform but he wasn't as straight as he usually saw him.

Mustang sighed and said "you may find this idiotic but I cam to make sure you were okay and that you were back to normal again."

"Well, you're right… It is idiotic," Ed said, looking up at him with a grin. "But, uh, thanks."

"So how's the arm?" Mustang suddenly asked, donning a serious expression.

"Fine.. why?" Ed asked, curious at Mustang's hard expression.

"You might want to work on your handwriting, Ed. Soon you'll be drawing a lot of circled." His eyes flashed something Ed couldn't recognize.

"What do you- …" Realization dawned on him. His face sobered and looked down to his new arm, flexing it.

Mustang watched him a moment, before continuing. "I hope you can adapt quickly, or you may need to buy a new watch"

Ed's head snapped up, pure shock in his eyes. "How…" His unfinished question hung dead in the air.

"It would be hard to be a full metal alchemist with your watch and belt being all your metal."

Ed's golden eyes shifted down' slightly dulling in color.

"Well, give my regards to Al when you finally see him." Mustang said, walking down the hall while giving a small wave of the hand as goodbye. "And good luck with whatever you end up doing in your new future, whatever it may be. I wish you and your brother safe," he said, disappearing.

Ed was once again alone outside of his brother's room, only now his mind wandered through memories. Memories of his adventures with his brother, laughing, crying, always knowing they could rely on each other to protect one another. Ed had always been there for Al and vise versa; strong as ever, knowing they were safe.

Now… Ed thought back to Mustang's words, _"Good luck watching out for your brother_." Now… Al is no longer unable to feel pain… He is flesh and blood, and Ed no longer his metal arm with transmutation to protect him. He can no longer recklessly bring them into dangerous situations. Now… Al is all human, needing food, rest, and protection.

Trying to not thin of it anymore, he desperately looked at the clock. Now-he could not go in and see him. But as he made towards the door he thought "How can I face him like this? What can I really do for him now? He sucked it up, however, and turned the handle.

As the door began to open, Ed heard the monitor beeping, than he saw him; Al laying perfectly still breathing into a mask. Al, there he was in the flesh, no metal at all, just him sleeping. Of course, he was a little bigger considering it had been three years since their accident. Ed walked up to the bed and looked at Al; he was the same, his young looking face minus the bandaging that was on his cheek and around his head. But also his hair was a log longer than it used to be, he smiled as he took Al's hand into his own and prayed for Al to squeeze it. Nothing.

"Hmm" Ed chuckled as he stared down the bed, Al was wrapped up tightly around the chest and his left arm. "Damn it, I didn't know you were hurt that badly" Ed as he began to hold back the tears.

There was a knock on the door as it began to open, the nurse she sticking her head in. "Oh sorry, I knew you were here. I just have to check on his status," she said as she walked over to the monitor.

Ed nodded his head to acknowledge he understood that she was making sure Al was healing properly, she also checked his bandaging wasn't breaking away from the edges of Al's skin.

Ed sat down in a chair that was next to the bed as he patiently waited for the nurse to finish; he had so much to tell Al because he kind of felt like it his fault Al was in the hospital.

flashback

A great big flash came off the ground as Ed and Al were lifted off the ground and were suddenly changing, Al's body losing the armor and his arms and legs shrank back to normal and Ed's arm and leg came to their original state.

end flashback

"All done," the nurse said as Ed came back into reality, he blinked and looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

She smiled and replied "he's doing okay and it looks like he's progressing quite nicely." Ed sighed and smiled at her as she left the room.

Once she was gone, Ed looked up at Al and sighed "a lot of stuff's happened Al, I mean it feels different now and I just—" he began to trail off as tears began to fill his eyes. He began to sob into Al's hand then lifted his head he began to say "I just feel so helpless, because it's like you're not here but you are!" He let go of Al's hand as he stood up and pounded the wall as he continued "it's like you're testing me Al, that you're trying to push me over the line I don't want to cross but I can't stop."

He turned around and then peered down at his arm as he pulled back his jacket and took his glove off "hmm" he sneered as he threw the glove down to the ground. He took his eyes from the glove to Al. "What can I do Al?" he said as he began to walk toward the bed again.

Ed looked at his brother in such disbelief that he began to think their adventures would never be the same and he thought their life as the "famous Elric Brothers" would finally come to close considering everything is as it was three years ago. "I think the only thing I can do is call it 'quits' because without my arm being metal anymore, I guess I feel like I don't even deserve my title." Ed said as he remembered what Mustang had questioned him about. What did they have left?

Ed began to walk back and forth from the window to door, praying Al would wake up at any time. He began to think back to how life used to be when they were little and how Alchemy used to be so simple... and now? It just seemed more complicated, Ed finally stopped, just looking out the window, down at Central Station.

He had been so concerned about Mustang and Al that he forgot that Winry was coming to day and that he told him her rain would be there at three o'clock on the dot! "damn, I completely forgot about Winry" he thought as he looked at the clock, he took his eyes from the clock to Al "but I can't leave him…" he desperately began to think of ways to get Winry to the hospital, but still stay by al's side. But then he saw Hawkeye and Armstrong out the window, Ed looked at Al and said "Al, I'll be right back" then he began running down the stairs, out the door and into the parking lot.

Hawkeye was standing, holding the door for Armstrong to get into the car as Ed approached Armstrong yelled "Edward, why are you out here instead of with your brother?"

Ed stopped in front of him, panting and replied "where are you headed colonel?"

Armstrong looked at Hawkeye then back at Ed and said "to investigate some things on Brigadier General Hughes' death…"

Ed sighed and then looked up at the window which led to his brother's room. "Damn, I was hoping you could go to Central Station to pick up Winry again" Ed said in a disappointed tone of voice as he looked down at the ground.

"We don't mind Ed. It's just ever since the accident we really need to buckle down on getting justice," said Hawkeye as she put her hand on Ed's shoulder.

Ed looked up at her and smiled, and then Armstrong interrupted the moment by saying "but considering what has happened in the last couple of weeks we could do that for you."

Ed's gaze went from Hawkeye to Armstrong as he smiled and said while running back towards the hospital "Thank you!" Then as soon as he disappeared through the doors both Armstrong and Hawkeye got into the car and drove off.

As Ed headed back to al's room, he ran up to the elevators and pressed the up button as he thought about what Winry would say about how much things had changed. Also considering it was only seven month's ago that Ed and al had gotten into a tight spot at Lab Five and Ed ended up in the hospital. But then again, that was also when Al thought that he was made up of memories, considering he could NEVER remember a thing about their past.

But, as soon as he entered the door, he had noticed the wife of Brigadier General Hughes, as she turned around "oh, Ed, I'm so glad you're both all right." She said as Ed smiled slightly as he came around the other side of the bed and looked up at al as he sighed he took his gaze from al to Elicia. She looked a lot older than the last time Ed had seen her. She smiled at him and giggled as Ed switched his gaze from Elicia to Gracia.

"Yes, we are, well except al for the moment. But then again, I know he'll wake up I've actually been more concerned about other things too," he replied.

Gracia smiled as Ed finished. Then Elicia looked at him in curiosity and asked "what else do you have to worry about other than al?"

Ed turned from Gracia to Elicia and then looked at al as he replied "well, am concerned about getting al well and out of here, but I also have to be concerned about my alchemy"

As Gracia began to cry, ed turned toward her and said "Sorry, I forgot about how mentioning…I'm sorry..." He was at a loss for words considering the only other thing he could think of to replace the word 'alchemy' was to say that alchemy was one of his 'abilities' but no longer. Ed looked at his arm and leg as it finally hit him as to what mustang was saying about "getting used to writing again" he gasped as he began running toward the door.

Gracia and Elicia looked at Ed and Gracia asked "where are you going, Ed?" Ed opened the door and out of sight, Elicia held Al's hand and whispered "We're still here Al, and soon Winry will be too."

Then all of a sudden they heard the door slowly creak as it reopened and they saw…..

* * *

A.N.: Bwahahaha, left you hanging, eh? Well, if I get enough reviews, I'll post the next part, so don't forget to review… or I'll think you don't like it and never add to it again…. And you'll never find out who it is. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun.!!!!! JK… I'll post when I'll have time. Even though it's an edited re-post, what did you think? 


	2. The Arrivals

Fulfillment

A.N.: Thank you for your reviews, oh great and mighty readers! I seriously was kidding with the note at the end of the last chapter… Don't be afraid to comment!!!!!!!!! Comments are good. See? They made me break up the words of this chapter into paragraphs. So yeah… read and enjoy and review. .

Disclaimer: … Don't remind me I don't own it… cries…

Chapter Two: The Arrivals

The door slowly creaked open to reveal the long awaited Winry! (meh… so sue me) She had a tool kit in one hand and a suitcase in the other, along with the small backpack over her shoulder. As if she had run up the stairs, she came into the room panting.

Both Gracia and Elicia looked at her as she dropped all of her bags and ran to the other side of Al's bed with tears in her eyes. She grabbed a hold of Al's hand and really looked at him for the first time. "Oh, Al… This is even worse than when you were torn apart while you were the armor." She began to silently weep.

About half way across the town, Ed had finally reached central and burst into the colonel's office. He was still panting as he saw Mustang calmly turn around in his swivel chair to face him.

"Ed, this is a surprise. I was expecting you much later," Mustang said, one eyebrow cocked.

"You know damn well why I'm here. I finally figured out what the hell you meant about getting used to drawing circles; what you meant when you said I'd need a new watch!" Ed slammed his hands onto the desk. The sound was much different, an arm now of flesh. The sound of the desk being hit resounded around the room; a short silence followed.

"Hmm" Mustang chuckled.

Curious and angered by the laughter, Ed demanded, "What the hell's so funny?"

"I'm just a bit surprised at how quickly you were able to figure it out…" Mustang trailed off with a slight smirk.

"Who are you calling so stupid that even if you were to use the biggest microscope in the world you still wouldn't be able to see his brain!" Yelled an enraged Ed, before stomping towards the door.

"Fullmetal" Mustang called out as the door opened..

Ed turned slightly. "What?"

Standing from his desk, Mustang folded his arms behind him and began to walk. "Now do you understand why you can't as easily and recklessly protect Al as you had before?"

Silent, Ed left turned and left the room. As he headed outside, again he saw Hawkeye and Armstrong walking up the stairs. Ed continued walking and refused to look at them first.

"Ed?" Hawkeye interrupted his attempted getaway. "Why are you here? Is Al all right?"

He tried to continue walking away.

"Would you like a ride back to the hospital?" Finally turning back around, he nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

Hawkeye saluted Armstrong as she headed back down the stairs towards Ed and the car.

As they drove back to the hospital, Ed thought about whether or not he should get his metal arm back. If he did, then he would be able to protect Al, as an older brother should… But this was what he wanted, his body back to normal; why should he care now about what happened to them? Then again, being a state alchemist had it prices and he knew even though his mission was complete, he'd still have to serve under the military.

"We're here," Hawkeye said as she stopped the car and got out to open Ed's door. Before she could, he got out on his own and looked at the building. He sighed and began walking towards the door as Hawkeye followed him in.

Once he was inside, he saw Gracia and Elicia heading out the same way, and they nodded to one another. He watched them until he saw them disappear to the right.

They opened the room's door and saw Winry, sitting by Al and crying.

"Winry? When did you get here?" Ed asked in curiosity; the weight of the day causing him to forget earlier happenings.

Winry looked up and smiled, attempting to hide her tears. She stopped before him and for no apparent reason hugged him; not caring that Hawkeye was just behind them. She let him go with, "I'm glad you two are okay."

Ed looked at her and smiled as he walked over towards Al's bed. "Any change?" he asked. Winry turned around and shook her head 'no' as she walked over to join Ed at the bedside. They looked at Al, hoping he would open his eyes soon.

His somber face donning a serious expression, Ed turned towards Winry. "Winry, did you bring your tool kit?"

Curious, she nodded. "Why?"

Looking at Hawkeye and then Al, he replied, "I want you to give me back a metal arm," as tears began to slide down his cheeks.

Shocked, she gasped, pulling Ed's face to look at her. "Why?" she asked, concern painted across her face.

"It's the only way… It's the only way to really protect everyone."

She tore her eyes from the gaze to look at his shoulder. "But you already have a real arm now…"

"I know, I'm still trying to figure it all out." Turning his face out of her hands' hold, he pulled off his red jacket and then the black shirt underneath to look more closely at his arm.

Winry walked over to him and gently placed her hands on the limb, softly squeezing to feel the muscle and bone. "Hmm…" she sighed, stopping to put her hand on her chin.

Ed looked up, hopeful. "What?"

"Well, Ed… Your arm is real. I mean it's solid." She said, completely serious.

Deadpanning, Ed almost fell over. "Yeah, I think we all know that Winry."

"I mean, Ed," she continued, ignoring his comment, "that this is your REAL arm. I can only take it away permanently. As in forever… never again seeing flesh there. This is what you wanted all along, isn't it? … You should probably think on it some more before you make your decision."

"Your wrong. I wasn't after such a selfish reason for my arm and leg. This was about Al." He paused and cast his eyes downward. It were as if the room stopped, waiting for him to continue. "Now that he's finally back in the flesh… now I need to protect him even more. He doesn't have one weak spot, but he is his weak spot. And there's a bigger risk of him getting hurt."

Winry looked down at Al lying in the bed before looking back at Ed. "Why now? Why, after all that you risked to get this? Why would you consider going back through that pain?"

Ed walked back towards the bed before sitting beside his brother. "Because… we're family. We're blood. Going to hell and back alive would be worth it for that."

Winry nodded, understanding. "All right, you'll have to get Mustang's approval and we'll have to figure out how to remove that arm."

Ed smiled, only to frown, thinking about Mustang. He'd completely forgotten about Mustang.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Winry asked as she saw his smile change.

"Mustang, I need to go and see him," he started heading toward the door when Winry grabbed at his arm. He turned around and looked at her.

Sighing, she said, "Don't worry about Mustang, we'll go ahead and do it. Besides, I'm sure he'd just be glad anyways."

Ed smiled and replied, "I still gotta see him and tell him not to call the king to give me a new name… or maybe I should just tell him I quit. After all, I did complete my mission and promise to Al."

Winry smiled and let go of his arm as he continued towards the door. As he put his hand on the doorknob, he just barely heard Winry breath, "Don't quit, Ed. You've got so much more to do."

He turned ever so slightly, flashing her a brief, small smile. With that, he left the room to the hall. Closing the door, he stopped. 'Damn,' he thought to himself. 'I forgot to ask Winry when and where I'd meet up with her later.' He let his head rest against the door momentarily, and closed his eyes.

Just then, he heard the girls inside gasp and yell out. The door burst open, knocking him down onto his face at the feet of Winry. Instantly on his feet, his eyes looked around the room for danger, when they stopped on the bed…

A.N.: So… second chapter's up. What'd you all think? Mwahahaha, I'll update when I can, but I need REVIEWS to tell me that I should, or I'll think it's hated and destroy it in a fit of self pity, therefore crushing any hope of you all knowing how it ends. In other words, see that innocent looking little blue button that says "Go" for reviews???? CLICK IT!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Awakened

**Fulfillment**

A/N: well… no new reviews… goes to a corner to cry

* * *

SOMEBODY please review!!! So… now one of the big moments has arrived.

Disclaimer: No way whatsoever do I own FMA, but I do have it on my Christmas list… Come on, Santa!

* * *

Chapter three:

The Awakened

Frantically looking about the room, for the cause of the yelling, Ed's eyes fell upon the bed. But something was different. Al was sitting up; he stared back wide-eyed.

"Br-brother?" Al's voice, sounding much older, asked, disbelieving.

Ed snapped back to reality and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Hey, you," he replied, willing himself not to cry, yet failing miserably.

Ed quickly made his way to the bed while the others left quietly to give them a moment. Winry, the last one out, paused to wipe a tear from her cheek before closing the door behind her.

Al hugged Ed for a few moments, before looking down to his own fleshy body. "Brother, am I-are you… is this real?"

"What's the matter with you, of course this is real," Ed replied gently.

"Where did the others go, brother?"

"Wha-" Ed looked about the room, but the door opened and the others (having listened in) walked back towards the bed.

"Al, welcome back!"

"How are you?"

"How does it feel?"

All of their questions made his eyes swirl, but Winry finally silenced them all with a loud "SHUT UP! GIVE THE BOY SOME ROOM!" Silent, the whole room stared at her.

In response, Al smiled and said, "It feels different and great to be back in the flesh. I guess I'm okay." His eyes gazed at all of them, then to behind them where he saw Ed sitting in a chair, waiting to have a moment to talk alone. The others followed his gaze.

"Al, if you would like, we could leave so you may talk to your brother for a while," Winry offered.

Turning to look at her, Al smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Winry. That'd be great."

She smiled and nodded her head and said, "All right, then. We'll just leave you two alone for a while." As she made her way to the door, the others followed behind her.

"Brother," Al began seriously, looking at Ed. "What's wrong? We have gotten ourselves back together again. Isn't that what you wanted? Why are you so sad?" he asked the still silent Ed.

Ed stared at his arm a moment before replying. "I'm not sad or anything like that… I'm just—"he trailed off mid-sentence. How was he supposed to tell him? Even if the mission had been completed, he'd still be a military dog. He had to get that metal arm back.

"Brother? What is it? Just tell me already, I can take it," Al begged.

Ed looked at his arm before he walked over to the window and replied, "Al, we may have finished our job, but you've got to understand that I'm still in the military. At any moment, I could be called away for a mission." Ed looked out the window, down at the people in uniforms and medical coats walking back and forth in and out f the building. He continued, "I know I've worked hard to get back what we've lost, it's just—"he stopped again and walked back to the bed to grab his brother's hand.

Al looked deep into his brothers eyes and saw what was coming, "You want your metal arm back, don't you, brother?" Al asked as he turned his head down, tears sliding down his face.

'Huh, I guess this is what it's like to be truly human,' he thought to himself; as he felt his face heat up and the tears welled own his cheeks. He buried his face into his warm hands to try and hide his face from Ed.

"Al, please understand. I need to do this to protect you!" Ed shouted as he tried to grab his brother's arms and make him look face-to-face with him and see why and how they would do this. But Al fought even harder than before; still Ed continued to pull him.

Unexpectedly, Winry burst into the room, "Sorry to disturb you, but-"she trailed off, seeing what was going on. Rushing to the bedside, she pulled Ed off of the crying Al. "What do you think you're doing, Ed?!" She yelled as she held him off around the shoulders.

"Let me go! I need to make him understand!" Ed yelled, trying to loosen her grip around him.

"Well, that's a hell of a way to do it!" Winry yelled back, finally letting him go as he stopped struggling.

"He just has to understand," Ed retorted through a clenched jaw, eyes beginning to glisten.

"Understand what, Ed?" Winry asked, more gently this time.

"You already know, damn it!"

Al, who was quiet through the exchange, blurted out, "You knew, Winry?!" Shock and betrayal lining his voice. "You-you can't do it," he desperately continued, new tears seeping out. When she didn't reply, he buried his head back into his hands, turning away.

"Al…" Winry started, but paused, taking a glance at Ed. "This isn't my choice, Al. You have to know that. This is something that's up to Ed. Only he can decide it."

"But then it was all for nothing!" Al choked out between his sobs.

"What?" Ed's head snapped up.

"Brother, we worked so hard, but now you just want to throw it away… Everything we did, and it means nothing?!" Having just minutes ago been happy about his skin, Al already wished it away. He wanted it all to go back to when things were simpler: travel the world, find the philosopher's stone, enjoying life.

"No, Al… I want this. I-" he faltered. "I… Well, we both are getting what we want. I do plan on keeping my leg."

"Brother…" Al wanted to continue, but he knew it would do nothing. No matter what he did, he knew nothing could change Ed's mind for something like this. "It's your decision…"

Ed softly smiled in his fruitless victory and shook his head before getting up and walking over to Winry. "We need to figure out when and how we should do this."

Winry sighed and replied, "Leave it all up to me. You can just stay here and catch up with your brother." Then she walked towards the door and heading down the hall.

"So, you're okay with this?" Ed asked Al as he walked back towards the bed.

Al looked up and moved his feet to make room for Ed to sit down.

Sitting down, Ed continued, "You know that I have to do this, right? It's my responsibility and being a state alchemist…" he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Ed sighted and walked towards the door and sat down, pulling out an acoustic guitar, staring to mess around softly on some riffs.

Al looked at him confused. "Brother?" he asked, curious.

"Yeah, Al?"

"When did you get a guitar?"

Ed stopped and chuckled as he replied, "This? Just a few weeks ago, Mustang and the others were tired of me just sitting around, so they gave this to me to pass time." He let out a small laugh, "Though this is my second one. I got a little frustrated at the first one while I was trying to tune it."

"Oh. Brother?" He started.

"Hm?" The reply was softened by the music.

"Never mind," Al replied, with a small smile.

After a while, Winry returned, with some papers in hand, but tucked them away into a pocket as she made her way to a chair to sit down in, listening to the music. Not too much later, the music ended, and they sat in peace together. She sighed as she looked out the window, into the now dark view.

"Well, Ed, we should let Al get some sleep tonight. A lot has happened for one day."

"You've got to be kidding me, Winry," Ed replied. "He just woke up a few hours ago, and you want me to leave already?" He stood up.

Towering over him, Winry assumed her mother-hen attitude, flames bursting forth from her eyes. "Ed, Al needs rest. He DID just wake up from a COMA! We are leaving to give him time to sleep! Do you understand?!"

Sitting in the bed watching the scene before him, Al laughed. "Brother, I am a little sleepy…"

"Oh," Ed immediately softened. "Okay, well, goodnight. I'll come by first thing in the morning, okay?" He gently hit Al on the shoulder before heading towards the door.

"Sweet dreams, Al," Winry said.

"Goodnight," Al yawned.

Back at the hotel, the two decided to take the cheap route and share a room with two beds. While Winry went to get ready for bed, Ed sat on his bed and pulled his guitar out again and began strumming a hymn from "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss as he hummed the words. After a moment, he saw the bathroom light go off and Winry appear from behind the door. She heard him hum and joined in until she began to sing:

_'The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself for years and years. She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath we watched her drink her pain away a little at a time but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind until the night'_

She finished her line and Ed joined in as they continued:

_'she put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, finally drank away her memory life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees, we found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willows while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby, na na na na na na na na na na naa'_

They finished the song. Ed stopped strumming after the last few chords. Winry smiled, crawling off of his bed and into her own, going beneath the covers.

"Winry? Do you mind if I keep playing while you sleep?" Ed asked as he climbed out of bed to go change.

"Hmm? Sure, just nothing too loud," Winry replied, yawning.

"All right, Night," he replied, as she fell asleep. Going into the bathroom, he gently closed the door behind him to avoid waking her. In the bathroom, he pulled off his boots, placing them under the counter, should either of them wake up and trip over them. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, and followed suit pulling out his hair band. Running his fingers through his hair to loosen the braid out, he came out from the bathroom and set his clothes atop his suitcase before going to bed.

Sitting there, he tried to think of a slow song that wouldn't wake Winry. He sighed and looked at his guitar; it wasn't the average "Spanish" acoustic. It was solid and black. The neck was thick and the body was sleek. It had a white ivory pattern around the edge and a mahogany bridge, to which the silver strings were harmoniously attached. He looked over at Winry to see if she was really asleep, which she was, and began to strum. This time, however, he strummed to the song "You and me" by Lighthouse, trying to get his mind off of what might come to be in the future.

'Why the hell am I so worried?' he wondered to himself as he continued playing. Tired, he put the guitar to the side and turned off the light. Pulling the covers over his shoulders, he closed his eyes, and after a few minutes finally fell asleep, only to dream.

* * *

A.N. Don't worry, the EdxWinry goodness is coming in the next few chapters. . REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you star fruit! No one can possibly refuse the star fruit. It's too good. 


	4. For those who dream

Fulfillment

A.N.: I feel so loved! Yay for reviews!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Well, another Christmas past and no FMA ownership yet…..

* * *

Chapter Four:

For those who dream

A.N.(cont.): Okay, well last chapter ended upon Ed falling asleep. This chapter is somewhat of a continuation upon that idea. :3

* * *

(_Dream_)

Ed and Al help rebuild their house with the help of Mustang and other alchemists. It was almost finished as Ed put up the front door with his alchemy before backing off where everyone was standing in front of the new house.

The two boys ran inside to see that everything was the way they had both wanted, they didn't want-no-couldn't have everything the same way it was. That was the place their mother had died.

Happily, Ed spun around until he was stopped by Mustang, a crazed look to his face. Confused, all Ed could do was watch as Mustang circled his hands around Ed's neck and began to strangle him.

Snapping out of his daze, he yelled out, "No, Please!" He pleased as he tried to fight back for breath.

"You killed Hughes. It's your fault my best friend is dead!" Mustang screamed as he tightened the grip even more.

Ed began to struggle with new fervor, but before his sight began to go black, he saw the unthinkable. Off to the side, yet still in view, Hawkeye drew a gun and shot Al who then fell to the ground lifeless. His open eyes were cold and lifeless.

Losing to the coming darkness, Ed desperately screamed, "NOOO!!"

(_Out of dream_)

"NOOO Al!! NOO" Winry jumped awake and ran over to Ed, grabbing him.

"Ed, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling him into her arms.

Ed stopped screaming and wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his head into her shoulder, as she began to rock him back and forth, soothing him.

"Shh… shh... Its okay, Al's fine, Okay? He's at the hospital, he's okay."

After a few minutes he finally calmed down and let Winry go.

"Now tell me, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Ed sighed and began, "Well, we had just rebuilt our house in Risemboul with Mustang and the other alchemists' help, but then it all changed. Mustang changed. He was strangling me, blaming me for Hughes' death. He said I killed his best friend, but then he began to strangle me even harder and before I breathed my last breath I saw it. Hawkeye shot Al, and after I saw his lifeless body, I died." He finished, and Winry was in total shock; she couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him.

"Winry?" He asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, wow. Umm," she struggled to think of something. "Do you think maybe some music might calm you down some?"

He looked around the room a moment, "There's no radio."

"Well then," she smiled, "I guess we'll just have to make our own, then." She stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed to retrieve his guitar.

Taking it from her, "But what can I play?"

She paused a moment, tapping a finger to her chin. "Hmm, do you know this one?" She then began to hum a few bars of Leann Rime's "But I Do Love You." Ed smiled as he began strumming along with her voice. Softly, she began to sing along with it:

_'I don't like to be alone in the night,  
and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
and I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
but I do love you.  
But I do love you.  
I don't like to see the sky painted grey  
and I don't like when nothing's going my way  
and I don't like to be the one with the blues,  
but I do love you.  
But I do love you.  
Love everything about the way you're loving me,  
the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
and I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I love everything you do.  
Oh, I do  
and I don't like to turn the radio on just to find I missed my favorite song  
and I don't like to be the last one to lose,  
but I do love you.  
But I do love you.  
Love everything about the way you're loving me,  
the way you lay your head on my head upon my shoulder when you sleep,  
and I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I love everything you do.  
Oh, I do.  
And I don't like to be alone in the night,  
and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right,  
and I don't like to have the rain on my shoes,  
but I do love you.  
But I do love you.  
But I do-oo love you,  
But I do looove you'_

She finished and Ed ended his strumming, and they both let out a sigh.

"Yeah, that did help, I guess," Ed said as he put his guitar to the side.

Winry smiled and said, "So, you better now? Even just a little bit?"

She began to get off his bed until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Winry?" he asked, not looking directly at her. "Could you… stay with me, for the night?"

Looking at him, she was a bit confused for a moment, not understanding. 'But I am staying with you,' she thought to herself as she looked over to her bed in the same room. It was then she understood.

She stood up out of his grasp, and his face fell some. Turning around, she put her hands upon her hips. "Well?" she asked.

"Huh?" he raised a brow, finally looking up at her.

"Well, are you going to pull back the covers, or make me sleep in the cold?" she smiled.

Pulling back the blanket, he smiled, and pulled her in as she sat down. Laying beside him, she laid her head on his chest, and could hear his heart beating quickly.

"Umm, Ed?" she asked.

"Yeah, Winry?" he looked down, concerned he did something wrong.

She sighed. "Never mind," she said, her fingers caressing his cheek soothingly.

Together, they then fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A.N. Aw, how cute. So suffocatingly fluffy to some, but cute enough to post. dreamy romantic sigh …wait… you all were expecting something else? … Egads! What dirty, horrid minds you all have!!! NOOOOOO!!! My innocence!! It's tainted!!

Ah well, maybe I'll add something a bit later. .

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEPS ME GOING?

You see that insignificant, easily missed, blue button that says "go" for "submit review"?

… CLICK IT!!!!!!!!


	5. Reality

**Fulfillment**

**A.N.:** well, it's been a while, eh? (_notices a growing crowd armed with torches and pitchforks)_ Noooooooo!!!! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I have an excuse, really I do! I've been kind of busy and stuff… yeah… it's a long story that you REALLY don't want to hear. Let's just say I've been busy…."

**Review-things-that-i-might-as-well-start-doing**:

**The Crooked Wing Angel**: Thank you for voicing your opinion. I have previously gone back and fixed that problem.

**Tay104**: _Ah yes, _the uber fluffings. _Haha_. Time to celebrate, another title to add to my name.  
-sihaya: _sniff sniff_ hark, what be this? Do I smell a challenge?  
-theatrechick07: oh boy. here we go again….  
-sihaya: well, now that a name is at stake, I feel we must write a chapter befitting to such a name.  
-theatrechick07: uh-huh…. wait…eh, huh?  
-sihaya: come, now, editing tools, let us do some "revising" here. _evil smile_  
-theatrechick07: …why am I scared now?  
-sihaya: _ninja poof_  
-theatrechick07: um… well now… let's get on with this…

**Peachii**: Thank you, that sounds like it would make a great story. Unfortunately, my co-writer and I write fairly far ahead, and would have to make some major changes in order to fit that in. Thanks again for the suggestion, and I'm glad you like it so far.

**Malicious Alchemist**: Thank you, and will do.

**Disclaimer**: Someday, my dear friends… someday…. Just, not today…

* * *

**Chapter Five**: 

**_Reality_**

As Ed began to wake up, he noticed the sun had already risen, shining as it does in the late morning. He felt something stir beside him in the bed, and looked down to see a still sleeping Winry. Smiling, he felt a foreign sense of peace. Ed attempted to get up, but found that sometime over the night, his arms had wrapped around her middle, one securely trapped underneath her. He sweat-dropped and tried to think of how to get up without waking her, but found a part of himself not wanting to let go.

Interrupting his thoughts, Winry stirred again, and opened her eyes, finally starting to wake up. She yawned before looking up to find Ed's face before her. "Good morning," she said, rubbing sleepy dust out of her eyes. Ed quietly took this opportunity to slip his arm from around her, not wanting to wait until she was fully awake.

"Morning," he mumbled in response. His voice was still groggy from sleep, earning himself a slight laugh from Winry.

Gently taking one of her hands into his own, he looked into her eyes seriously. "Winry, I've been thinking."

"Yes, Ed?" Winry asked, a small light shining in her eyes.

"Do you think we could do it today? Soon? I mean, I had wanted to wait until we were both ready, but I really need to do this now."

"Wh-what?!" she sputtered, pulling her hand from his to close against her heart, falling back off the bed.

"You know. Mustang wants to see me tonight, so I thought maybe we could go through with the surgery today. That way, I could face him with the metal arm. I could face him as the Fullmetal Alchemist once again." His eyes were headset, full of determination, but he couldn't help but to laugh seeing her face bright red and hair sticking out all over her head.

"Sure, Ed," she squeaked out. "Well then," she turned herself to go on her way towards the suitcase to get some clean clothes. "I guess it's time to get up if we want to have you ready by tonight." Pulling out a new outfit for the day, she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

After a moment or two, Ed got out of bed, not liking how he felt cold from the lack of her body heat.

* * *

Later that day, the two found themselves together once again. This time, however, it was at the hospital.

"If you want to, I can put you to sleep now. It would be less painful that way." She said as she began digging through the box.

"No. I want a clear head when I see Mustang tonight," he replied.

Pulling out all of the needed tools, she turned back to face him. "Would you at least like something to bite down on? I don't have Pinako here to help me, so I'll need to concentrate as much as possible.

"What do you have for me then?" he asked, looking around the room.

Winry paused to think a moment before she reached into her bag and pulled out one of her bandanas. "Here," she said, handing it over to him.

"Oh, um, okay," Ed said, obviously not expecting that.

Looking at Ed sitting on the table, she sighed, wondering if she was doing the right thing. "Do you want to have it from the shoulder or the elbow?" she asked, fighting down the feeling of sadness.

She looked at Ed and could see his worry. She could see the fear he was masking within himself.

"Ed? You know you don't have to-" but she broke off as he lifted his hand to the top of his shoulder.

She nodded in understanding. "I'm going to have to dislocate the joint first, before I can begin. You might was to start biting down now." She said.

In response, Ed took the bandana in his mouth and raised his hands behind his head to tie the make-shift gag in place.

When he was done, Winry took hold of his arm. "Okay, I'm going to do this on 1, 2, 3!"

"Agggghhh!" he ground out, as the sound of the joint popping and finally snap out of place came.

Seeing it had been successful, she took hold of the saw beside her and began sawing through the flesh. She tried to ignore his groans, but couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

When she finished, she quickly wrapped the shoulder and began to clean the mess, as Ed laid back onto the bed he sat upon, breathing harshly.

Walking over to the bed, she reached around him and removed the bandana. It was when she was noticing small tears and rips from its abuse when she heard him silently sobbing.

"Ed?" her voice broke, the reality of the situation sinking in.

He didn't respond, turning his head away from her in an attempt to hide his face.

"Oh Ed," she sobbed, climbing onto the bed to pull him into her arms. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," she cried as she held him.

"No, Winry," he finally replied, leaning against her. "I asked for this. I need this. It's not your fault. Never."

They fell silent together as she leaned her head against his chest.

Looking over to where his guitar sat propped against the wall, he sighed, knowing that he'd not be able to play it a while.

Winry heard his sigh and followed his gaze at the guitar. "Ed?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to sing?" she asked.

"Eh, nah. Not really much point for the time being," he answered, his voice dejected.

Smiling, Winry disentangled herself from him and stood from the bed and walked over to pick up his guitar. Taking it back over to the bed, she took it out of the case and sat down, beginning to tune it.

Ed looked at her strangely. "Winry, since when do you know anything about guitars?" he asked.

"Gee, Ed. Thanks for the confidence," she replied as she finished with the tuning. "I only know a few songs though," she admitted.

"That's okay. Just play what you know," he was beginning to forget his pain through her.

"M-hm," she began strumming.

He recognized the tune as Tim McGraw's "Live like you were dying," and began to sing with it:

_He said I was in my early forties with a lot of life before me when a moment came. It stopped me on a dime, I spent most of the next days looking at the x-rays and thinking about sweet time. I asked him when it sank in and this might really be the real end. How's it hit you when you get that kind of news? Man, whatcha do? He said I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing, I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Fu Manchu. And I loved deeper, and I spoke sweeter, and I gave forgiveness I've been denying. And he said 'someday I hope you get the chance to live like you were dying.' He said I was finally the husband, but most the time I wasn't and I became a friend a friend would like to have, and all of a sudden going fishing wasn't such an inposition and I went three times the year. I lost my dad and finally read the good book and I took a good hard long look at what I'd do if I could do it all again. And then I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing, I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Fu Manchu, and I loved deeper, and I spoke sweeter, and I gave forgiveness I've been denying, and he said someday, I hope you get the chance to live like you were dying. Like… Tomorrow was a gift and you got eternity to think about what to do with it. What would you do? What would you do with it? What would you do with it? What did I do with it? Sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing, I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Fu Manchu, and I loved deeper, and I spoke sweeter, and I watched an eagle as it was flying and he said someday I hope you get the chance to live like you were dying (4xs)._

Upon the song's end, Winry set the guitar aside before laying back down against Ed's side.

"Now, what makes me think you chose that song for a reason?" Ed asked, smirking down at her.

Feeling confident, she replied, "Hmm, could it be a bad case of an enlarged ego?"

He laughed, only to wince from its effects upon his shoulder. Winry jumped and leaned across him to take a closer look at it, unconsciously resting her hand on his chest.

Confused by a strange emotion welling up inside of him, he sat up, causing Winry to back off of him and remove her hand from his chest. Unfortunately, as she withdrew herself, she accidentally brushed against the bandaging, causing him to wince.

"Okay, Ed," she began, sounding more professional. "Time to take another look at that shoulder before I start on the mechanics."

When she went to inspect the wound, he moved away from her prodding fingers, leaning back. Not one to back down, Winry leaned over him, making sure that she would be able to do a good enough job.

The two, then entangled in one another, paused when they heard a sound outside of the door. The handle turned and the door swung open revealing Al.

"Winry, brother, how did-" he cut off upon seeing them tangled atop the bed. "Oh!" his face became cherry red. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-" but he cut himself off again, hurrying out the door

* * *

a/n: um… heh heh… love and peace? _enraged readers continue advancing_ it's not me. It's her! _points at Sihaya_

REVIEW! PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!! SEEEEE? YOU GET RECOGNITION!!!!!!

AND YOU WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH AS MUCH SIHAYA EDITS!!!


End file.
